Optical
Retired Marvel OC Creek Ishik was in the news and papers sometime back in NYC. It was rumored that he is a mutant and was a target of some former youth members of the Friends of Humanity. He was injured in a fire and his family killed. The papers mentioned him moving in with a family member, but since then he has been seen in North Salem, and attending Xavier's Institute. Background Creek is born into a Lesbian family in NYC. His mother Shima is a Native American from a reservation in New York. His Mother Abra emigrated from Israel. His mothers met at NYU. When his mothers wanted to have a kid they wanted related to each of them. They ask Shima's brother to be the sperm donor. Abra's egg was used and she carried the baby. Creek does not know his uncle is his father. Creek has only a few very close friends that he thinks of as brothers. At the age of 12, his powers manifested themselves at the dinner table. His mind was wandering and he was thinking of how cool it would be to have a pet cat. Out of nowhere, a black cat formed on the table. This cat acted and sounded just like a real thing. The cat then went to rub against Creek and it passed right though his body before vanishing in a sparkle of light. The cat was only a Hologram. In 10th grade he slipped up in a class and before he could stop it the room filled with images of math problems he was working on. He was expelled from his high school under the pretence that he was a danger to the school (more like being a mutant). After that, he was put into a private school that did not care if he was a mutant as long as he had money. His mothers at this time had gotten well paying jobs and could afford school. He did not get to finish school. One night, a group linked to the FOH attack his home (some in the group were former classmates). He escapes though badly burned. His mothers did not make it. He turned to his uncle, and the man took him in then raised him as his own son. Creek never got over his mothers' death and soon he starts to go out to mutant right rallies and joining protest against FOH. It was at one of these protests that he was pproach by member of the school. Seems that Xavier had notice him with Cerebro, after a background check it was decided to have a heart to heart and a invitation to join the school. They drive him home to his uncles and speak to him and his uncle. After a few hours of Q&A back and forth it was decided that Creek will join the school.} Personality Honor: He has a strong sense of honor and what is right and wrong. He lives by his own moral code, a driving force in his life that leads him to protect others from danger and the evils of other people. He cannot stand by when he sees injustice being done or others being hurt. This also leads to him stepping in to protect others. Activist: Since the lost of his family to the hands of FOH he has started going to mutant right rallies and protest against the FOH. He goes to meeting, goes to door to door getting signatures, makes sighs and show up at rallies and protest. Hateful: While no mutant likes FOH Creek hates them to the point of wanting them dead. Every time he sees people wearing FOH he starts to shake all over and wants to go over and start stuff with them. He does not mind getting in a fight with a member of FOH. Joker: Creek loves to play practical jokes on people. He employs his powers offend to mimic and tease others. It not above him to make a image of someone chewing him out and make it do things the person would not normally do. He enjoys making objects that are not really there like a chair or other object and watch people's reactions when they pass through it. He also likes to make monster or ghost and have them chase around people. Logs * 2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics. * (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) *2012-03-23 - Riot at Rally - Optical tries to teach the Friends of Humanity a lesson. It doesn't work out very well. (DB: 2012-03-25 - Senator Kelly Speech Interrupted by Mutant Attack) *2012-04-30 - Alex Can Cook? - Alex manages not to set off fire alarms. Talk centers around Creek's issues and TJ's not buying it. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Retired